A mobile bearer network is configured to carry communications data between a base station and a base station controller; the mobile bearer network includes a core device. When the base station sends data to the base station controller, the base station first sends the data to the core device, and then the core device sends the data to the base station controller; and when the base station controller sends data to the base station, the base station controller first sends the data to the core device, and then the core device sends the data to the base station.
Currently, the mobile bearer network includes two types of core devices, which are an active core device and a standby core device separately. When the base station begins to transmit data to the base station controller, the active core device activates a link between the active core device and the base station, and performs Multilink Point to Point Protocol (MLPPP) negotiation with the base station through the link. If the negotiation is successful, a state of a base station gateway interface in the active core device is set to a normal operating state, and a state of a base station controller gateway interface in the active core device is set to an active state; and a first route between the active core device and the base station is generated, and a second route between the active core device and the base station controller is generated. When the base station performs data communication with the base station controller, data can be transmitted through the first route and the second route. When a fault occurs on the link between the active core device and the base station, a link between the standby core device and the base station is activated, and the standby core device performs MLPPP negotiation with the base station through the link. If the negotiation is successful, a state of a base station gateway interface in the standby core device is set to a normal operating state, a third route between the standby core device and the base station is generated, and the third route is sent to the active core device, so that the data to be transmitted between the base station and the base station controller is transmitted through the third route and the second route.
Embodiments described herein provide for a system where, a negotiation time or an MLPPP negotiation between the standby core device and the base station is not long, and the first route does works during a process in which the standby core device performs MLPPP negotiation with the base station, so that a lot of data transmitted between the base station controller and the base station to is not lost.